Espoirs secrets
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] - traduction de Souma Momicchi One-shot SasuNaru - Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi font du camping en forêt pour une nuit. Sakura veut voler le 1er baiser de Sasuke... Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Reviews pleaseuh !


Espoirs Secrets...

* * *

**Auteur** : Souma Momicchi

**Série** : Naruto

**Tracutrice** : Mydaya

**Couple** : SasuNaru (sinon pourquoi j'aurais traduit ? lol)

C'est parti pour la danse du disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas... A Kishimoto Masashi, oui... Mais Sasuke par contre... haha... Dans un million d'années et encore... mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'avoir... T.T Pas de gain d'argent, pas de gain de renommée, pas de gain du tout, donc vous perdriez votre temps à essayer de me chercher pour me poursuivre...

* * *

Kakashi regarda le garçon accroché à l'envers à l'arbre.

— Comment diable as-tu réussi à être attaché de cette manière ? demanda Kakashi, s'asseyant sous l'arbre en croisant ses jambes et ses bras.

Il leva le regard, à moitié amusé par la situation.

— Tu es la honte de la société ninja, Naruto ! fit Sakura en secouant la tête.

Ils avaient tous été assignés à une mission consistant à aller à pieds au village de l'Eau. On était en fin d'après-midi lorsqu'il fallut trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau et du bois pour le feu. Kakashi et Sakura devaient trouver du bois, et étaient revenus avec des tonnes de bois, chacun en portant un grand paquet sur les épaules. Sasuke devait chasser et Naruto était supposé ramener de l'eau.

— Combien de temps es-tu resté suspendu ? demanda Kakashi et Naruto se gratta la tête.

— Environ une heure ou presque, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

— EN GROS JUSTE APRÈS QU'ON SOIT PARTI ! enragea Sakura.

Kakashi lui fit signe de se taire et sourit :

— Donc tu n'as pas trouvé d'eau ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête.

— J'allais avancer quand ce piège m'a attrapé le pied. Haha ! continua-t-il, riant.

Kakashi regarda le piège et fit un sourire ironique :

— Baka, soupira-t-il en coupant la corde.

'BLAM'

Naruto tomba face contre terre. Crachant un peu de terre, il sourit et enleva le sable de son visage.

— Marchi, Sensei, rougit-il bêtement.

— Maintenant va chercher de l'eau, sourit Kakashi.

— Oui M'sieur !

Il courut vers le fleuve avec les deux sceaux qu'il avait avant de tomber dans le piège.

* * *

— J'en ai marre, lâcha Sasuke en se levant.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Kakashi.

— Prendre l'air, lança-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

Il avait trouvé un endroit intéressant plus tôt dans la journée. Plus à l'ouest de leur camp se trouvait une cascade. Il avait pensé visiter l'endroit après le dîner.

Sakura se leva, essuyant son visage.

— Comptes-tu suivre Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi à la jeune fille.

Sakura hocha la tête et fit un large sourire. La Sakura en son for intérieur avait prié pour ce moment, pour que ce moment romantique ait enfin lieu entre eux.

« Je prendrais le premier baiser de Sasuke par une fille cette nuit » se garantit-elle à elle-même.

Kakashi regarda Naruto qui continuait d'inhaler littéralement sa nourriture.

— Naruto, demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son plat et cligna des yeux :

— Hein ? demanda-t-il, essuyant un reste de poisson au coin de sa bouche.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

— Ah... rien, sourit-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais haussa les épaules et revint à son plat.

* * *

Sasuke écarta les branches d'un buisson et parvint à une clairière. La cascade était là, et le lac dans lequel elle se jetait, reflétait l'image de la lune, illuminant un peu les environs. Il fit un pas et sourit légèrement. L'endroit avait presque un effet hypnotique, le noyant dans la sérénité. Calmant son âme, effaçant les frustrations quotidiennes...

— Ah, Sasuke-kun. C'est un si bel endroit que tu as trouvé !

Le ninja sursauta et se mit immédiatement en position défensive, sa main droite cherchant un kunai, prêt à l'attaque. Quand il vit Sakura, il parut ennuyé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, rangeant son kunai dans la poche de son short.

— Ah..., rougit Sakura, ses deux mains derrière son dos. Je me baladais aux alentours et j'ai entendu quelque chose alors je suis venu ici et je t'ai vu, mentit-elle.

Elle avait pratiquement suivi le brun à la trace, ce qui n'était pas simplissime.

Sasuke fronça encore plus les sourcils. Etait-il tellement absorbé par cet endroit qu'il en était devenu inconscient des alentours ? Il s'assit près du bord, regardant la surface du lac. De petites gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de temps à autres sur sa peau, lui donnant une légère sensation de picotement. Sakura s'assit immédiatement auprès de lui, aussi proche que possible.

Sasuke regarda dans l'eau, concentrant son chakra. Il pouvait sentir de petits poissons. Immobiles, peut-être dormant.

— ... Et donc, ce stupide Naruto s'est lui-même... Sasuke-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Sakura avait parlé non-stop jusqu'à maintenant. Sasuke ignora la jeune fille et continua son train de pensées.

* * *

— Uwaa—h, s'étira Naruto, faisant de petits sauts.

— Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas l'air toi aussi ? Je vais nettoyer tout ça, sourit Kakashi.

— Hein ? fit le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

Kakashi offrait lui-même de rendre service ? Puis il réalisa et dit, moqueur :

— Vous voulez lire Icha Icha Paradise tout seul, hein ? Okay okay, j'ai compris, fit-il, faisant un vague geste de la main alors qu'il entrait lentement dans les ténèbres.

— A plus... Amuse-toi bien ! Ne reviens pas trop tôt ! salua Kakashi, riant méchamment alors qu'il commençait à débarrasser les restes.

— Maintenant où est-ce que je peux aller ? soupira Naruto en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il leva les yeux sur l'arbre le plus proche et grimpa, s'asseyant sur une branche. Puis il entendit de faibles bruits. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était la voix de Sakura. Elle devait être avec Sasuke. Naruto décida d'écouter discrètement, en sécurité puisqu'il était à distance. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose pour faire chanter la fille plus tard. Hehehe...

* * *

— Ne, Sasuke-kun..., dit soudainement Sakura, prenant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et la regarda fixement, perturbé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Sakura s'approcha petit à petit du visage de son coéquipier et alors que ses douces lèvres roses allaient toucher celles de Sasuke, celui-ci regarda ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? cria-t-il presque.

Sa voix fut cependant noyée par le bruit de la cascade.

* * *

— Oh... Sakura essaye encore d'embrasser Sasuke, gloussa Naruto du haut de son arbre.

* * *

— Pourquoi, Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.

Sasuke refusait toujours de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était dangereux.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il, faisant écho à sa question.

— Pourquoi n'aimes-tu personne ? Pourquoi nous hais-tu autant ? » demanda Sakura.

Sasuke resta silencieux.

— Ce n'est pas comme tu aimes Ino-chan ou n'importe qui ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer ? fit-elle, commençant à désespérer.

La Sakura en son for intérieur lui faisait dire plus qu'elle ne voulait vraiment.

— S... si..., lâcha-til doucement.

Sakura cligna des yeux.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke sourit et jeta une petite pierre dans le lac. Cela provoqua des cercles concentriques à la surface. Perturbant l'onde que provoquait la cascade.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres mais insista, voulant savoir la vérité :

— Qui ? osa-t-elle à demander.

* * *

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'ouvrir ses oreilles aussi grand que possible pour ne rien manquer de la suite.

— Ouais, qui ? demanda-t-il doucement, souriant comme un idiot.

Cela devenait vraiment intéressant. Non seulement il pouvait faire chanter Sakura mais aussi Sasuke ! C'était fantastique !

* * *

Sasuke jeta une autre pierre dans le lac.

— Naruto..., lâcha Sasuke doucement.

— QUOI ?! s'exclama Sakura.

* * *

— Quoi ?! fit Naruto, ayant la même réaction que la kunoichi.

Il perdit sa prise de l'arbre et faillit tomber. Bonne chose qu'il soit assez rapide pour concentrer son chakra afin de revenir à une position stable une fois encore. Ca lui avait presque donné une crise cardiaque.

* * *

Ils entendirent quelques bruits mais les ignorèrent, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'animaux quelconques dans la forêt, agités par la voix de Sakura.

— Parle plus bas, tu déranges les animaux, fit Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

Sakura soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait perdu face à ce stupide, grande gueule, vantard...

— Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

* * *

Sasuke sourit.

— Il peut être lourd et stupide. Mais il est une intéressante personne. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais... »

Sakura se leva.

— Assez, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et mordit ses lèvres.

— Je vais rentrer au camp. Kakashi-sensei doit s'inquiéter, dit-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Sasuke soupira et laissa sortir un gros soupir. Il avait juste sorti tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à la jeune fille ; de tout le monde, il l'avait dit à Sakura. Il se relaxa et s'étendit sur un rocher, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le ciel. Il y avait la lune et une tonne de petites étoiles autour. C'était une jolie vue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait regarder les belles créations de dieu.

* * *

Naruto entendit les pas de Sakura alors qu'elle retournait au campement. Il regarda en arrière où Sasuke était et décida de lui rendre une petite visite.

— Yosh !

Naruto baissa la tête vers le visage de son compagnon, soulevant la main en guise de salutation. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et l'ignora, gardant son regard sur le ciel.

— Wah pas besoin d'être aussi froid » bouda le blond, s'asseyant à côté du brun allongé sur le rocher.

« Ce qu'il a dit, c'était vrai ou c'était juste un mytho pour envoyer paître Sakura ? » se demanda-t-il.

— Oi, à quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-il, décidé à rester à côté du brun tout en profitant du ciel étoilé.

— Rien, lâcha Sasuke.

Pour une fois, sa voix n'était pas si froide et sarcastique.

— Ahh..., commenta simplement Naruto, inclinant la tête. Où est Sakura ? demanda-t-il, prétendant ne pas savoir.

— Comment pourrais-je savoir ? répliqua Sasuke, faisant la moue ; « Encore elle ».

— Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi ? demanda encore Naruto.

— Oui, mais elle est repartie après que..., fit le brun avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase.

— Après que ?..., fit écho Naruto.

— Rien.

— Aw, vas-y, tu peux me le dire, grimaça le turbulent ninja.

— Pourquoi voudrais-je en parler à un débile comme toi ? Il n'y a rien qui te concerne de toutes façons, répondit sèchement Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela fit bouillir le sang du blond.

— Bien sûr que si ça me concerne ! D'abord tu lui dis que tu m'aimes et à présent, je suis un débile ? hurla-t-il.

Sasuke lança un regard à son coéquipier.

— Kuso..., commença celui-ci en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Le brun se redressa brusquement et regarda attentivement Naruto.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto détourna la tête. Sasuke fit de même. Il retourna à sa position couchée, mais cette fois, il se tourna sur le côté, montrant son dos au jeune renard.

Un silence s'installa entre eux un instant, quand Sasuke soupira :

— Naruto ? appela-t-il doucement.

— Quoi ?

La voix de Naruto était remplie de larmes. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Et pourquoi donc ? pleura Naruto.

Sasuke se redressa et le vit en position fœtale, pleurant doucement.

— Pour t'avoir insulté, commença-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? J'ai toujours été comme ça. Tout le monde dans le village m'insulte. Une personne de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? dit-il entre deux larmes.

Sasuke s'approcha plus près de Naruto et tira la main de celui-ci vers lui, le guidant afin de laisser le blond pleurer sur son torse.

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit finalement Sasuke.

Il frotta doucement le dos du blond et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras.

— Je suis un connard, okay Naruto ? J'ai juste dit des choses horribles pour te faire réagir.

Il releva la tête de Naruto pour pouvoir voir son visage.

— Tu es si mignon quand tu répliques, sourit tendrement le brun.

Naruto renifla et cligna des yeux. Sasuke était trop beau quand il souriait ainsi. Ce n'était pas son habituel sourire supérieur ou sarcastique, mais un sourire pur et chaleureux.

Soudain, il se souvint de la fois où il avait embrassé accidentellement Sasuke en classe.

Il étreignit le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui et sourit comme un idiot. Le brun enroula ses bras autour de Naruto et lui caressa le dos.

— Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais accidentellement embrassé ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke ria et baissa la tête.

– C'était étrange et même la classe entière nous regardait, fit Sasuke, riant nerveusement. Si ça avait été une autre personne que toi, je l'aurais tuée, sourit-il.

— Donc tu voudrais le refaire ? demanda Naruto en riant légèrement.

Sasuke tourna le visage du blond encore une fois et regarda dans ses faibles yeux bleus. Ils avaient la transparence du cristal et avec le peu de lumière, leur clarté ressortait par contraste avec ses propres yeux noirs.

— Tu as de beaux yeux, lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto rougit presque quand Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux. C'était juste un léger baiser au début mais Sasuke ne cessait de lécher la lèvre inférieure de Naruto, si bien qu'il devait faire la même chose. Donc il ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de Sasuke dans sa bouche. Il faillit ouvrir les yeux mais réussit à les garder fermés. Il était aux anges.

Puis ils se séparèrent pour chercher de l'air.

— Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda Naruto, essuyant ses lèvres avec le dos de la main.

Sasuke fit la moue.

— Tu ne regardes pas trop la TV, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto

— Pft ! Qui a besoin de la TV ? répliqua le blond en faisant la moue.

Sasuke rit légèrement et se renversa sur le rocher, la tête de son coéquipier reposant toujours sur son torse.

— Le ciel est si beau ce soir, dit-il doucement.

Naruto leva la tête.

— Maintenant je dois faire plus attention, lâcha-t-il.

Sasuke cligna des yeux et se releva légèrement pour le regarder.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Maintenant Sakura sera plus déterminée que jamais pour me tuer, grimaça-t-il.

Sasuke rit légèrement et tapota la tête du blond.

— Je serais là, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il fièrement.

Naruto se retourna et regarda Sasuke. Il sourit et étreignit son torse.

— Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il.

Sasuke sourit et laissa courir sa main dans la crinière ébouriffée de Naruto.

— Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il sentait le blond s'assoupir profondément.

Il faudra qu'il le porte jusqu'au campement quand ils rentreraient plus tard. Mais il était tellement absorbé par la beauté du paysage qu'il ne voulait pas bouger de là avant un moment.

Sasuke prit un grand bol d'air frais et sourit :

— Oyasumi, Naruto, fit-il, fermant les yeux et s'assoupissant lui-même.

_Owatta..._

* * *

**Blabla incohérent de l'auteur :**

Hohoho, première fic sur Naruto... ahaha... et même shounen ai... il y a tellement de shounen ai dans Naruto Hahaha...

**Note de l'aide-béta-traduc-direct-délayée : **

C'est marrant... ta traduc je veux dire... et la fic est bien... et tu traduis bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de dico... bref... Continue tes traductions Myd' ! Ganbatte !!

Yuki

**Note de Mydaya nulle en traduc :**

Merci tout d'abord à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé à la publier en français et donc comme promis, je lui transmettrais les reviews que je recevrais à l'auteur original (sauf si vous le faites vous-mêmes)

Et puis merci beaucoup à Yuki qui a dû bien se marrer pour les petits commentaires que je laissais à son adresse. C'est pas ma faute, si y'a des trucs c'est trop compliqué !! Et merci d'avoir complimenté mon « adaptation linguistique », j'ai trouvé ça trop drôle !! Et j'admire beaucoup la façon dont tu as traduit le passage sur les yeux des deux amoureux, c'est trop kawaii !! J'admire en effet la pro, lol !

Merci aussi à Babel pour le passage du baiser parce que celui-là aussi était dur (en fait je suis une incompétente dans la traduction et je demande la pitié des autres auteurs qui sont plus doués que moi !! Mais je m'améliorerais !!)

Voili voilou Des reviews pleaseuh !!


End file.
